Spiral Claris
#P8:SPIRAL-CLARIS or simply Spiral Claris, is a deleted level from NiGHTS into Dreams, it was discovered by a hacker who found the level's name in a list from the game's files which had the other seven levels listed in it as well, http://www.nightsintodreams.com/forum/topic/1370-nights-40-beta-findings-thread/?p=40270 very little about the level is known though it's safe to assume the level was suppose to be Claris Sinclair's fourth and final level instead of Twin Seeds, which was originally going to be an Elliot's exclusive level, in fact, Twin Seeds is even named "#P7:ELIOT'S-CITY" in the files, Spiral Claris is the only deleted level from the game and currently, nothing about the level was found in the files besides it's name, leaving fans to speculate and invent what the level would look like, many fans usually portray the level having spiral staircases. Possible Boss Spiral Claris was the single level from the game to be deleted, coincidently or not, there's also a deleted boss who happens to be the only deleted boss from the game, called Selph (''#M7:SELPH ''in the files), many fans speculate and some even assume that Selph was suppose to be this level's boss and Claris' story final boss overall. If Selph was in fact, the level's boss, he would most likely be the main reason as to why Spiral Claris was deleted, because Selph has been confirmed to be deleted from the game by Takashi Iizuka because he felt the game's story was already perfect without him, http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=640 so it would make sense that Spiral Claris was scrapped because the level became unnecessary to the game story once Selph was scrapped. It is safe to assume Selph was a very important character who would affect the story, since he was deleted because the story was perfect, Spiral Claris was also most definitely importart due to the fact it was Claris' last level, so the possibility of Selph being the level's boss is very likely, because both him and the level would be important and they were the only boss and level to be deleted from the game, so their purposes were most likely connected. Creepypastas Fans of the series like to make horror stories and creepypastas involving the level, http://vidyadreemz.blogspot.com/2013/03/nights-into-dreams.html as stated above, it's unknown what the level would look like or what would be spiral in it, but the most popular headcanon is that the level would feature a spiral staircase, based on this particular headcanon, some fans started to portray the level as dark, creepy and mysterious with the spiral staircase going down, some even like to say the level is haunted or cursed and that it is actually in the game as a secret level which may suddently appear at the level selecting screen for both visitors at anytime and Elliot and Claris would have expressions of fear if the player selected it, https://youtu.be/0127Gz39Dlw?t=320 Selph is always portrayed as a scary monster hauting the level who's greatly feared by NiGHTS and the Visitors. Trivia * Spiral Claris would be the first and only final level to not be a city thematic level. * It should be noted that "Spiral Claris" would most definitely not be the level's actual name, considering all of the levels had different names in the list where the level's name was found, the level was most likely cut before getting an official name. * Despite being very likely, it should be noted that Selph being the level's boss is not confirmed, according to some fans, Selph was not the Spiral Claris' boss but rather a secret boss and Spiral Claris was simply Claris' equivalent of Twin Seeds with Wizeman being it's boss, however, the source for this statement is currently unknown. * The list where the level's name was found would list a Claris' level then an Elliot level and would keep going like this, but that changed with Spiral Claris and Twin Seeds, after Stick Canyon, it's Twin Seeds that is listed (again, a level originally intended to be exclusively for Elliot) then Spiral Claris. ** Spiral Claris was the last level listed in the files, overall. * It's rather unknown if this level would feature Claris flying by herself, though it's very likely, considering the level would be the equivalent of Twin Seeds, a level always intended for Elliot to fly by himself. ** It's also unknown how Elliot and Claris would meet considering they'd be in completely different places at the same time, if they'd fight the level's boss together (this would also apply to Twin Seeds and Wizeman), how NiGHTS would be featured and what would be his purpose in it or just how Spiral Claris would affect the game story in general. * Spiral Claris and Selph being Claris' original final level and boss respectively imply that both Twin Seeds and Wizeman were originally designed to represent something or to be connected only to Elliot. References Category:Removed Content Category:Dreams Category:Dreams (NiGHTS into Dreams)